


Next Step

by VicWolf26



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicWolf26/pseuds/VicWolf26
Summary: Lexa has planned this out to perfection. With the okay from Clarke’s father she hopes to bring both happiness to the both of them. Will Clarke say yes?





	Next Step

The brunette got up from her seat. She was one of the last people to get off the plane. “Hey babe I’m just getting off the plane.” Lexa said as she walked into the airport building. She pulled her charcoal suitcase behind her with her left hand. “Yeah. I’m sorry we couldn’t fly out together. This last minute board meeting was very important.“

 

The ceo of Woods Corporations waited patiently for her parents driver to pick her up. Her parents lived in London. Lexa felt a sense of calm wash over her when she entered the car. Just being in her home town and soon to be joining her family. Made her feel so warm and hopefully this wasn’t the calm before the storm. That she wouldn’t start to freak out and become a rambling idiot once certain plans were set in motion. Lexa wanted her parents and Clarke’s to be there to witness the surprise she had for Clarke. Lexa was taking Clarke to their favorite restaurant that resided in London.

 

****  
“Lexa, I just love this restaurant so much.” Clarke took another bite and released a soft moan. She couldn’t help it the food was packed with so much flavor. Lexa looked at Clarke and was so happy that the blonde was enjoying the meal.  
The couple always tried to make it here on the visits to London. Everyone had only a few bites left. Lexa finished her plate before Clarke and was nervously playing with the napkin on her lap.  
Lexa stood up and made her way to stand beside Clarke. Clarke gently placed her fork down and looked questionably at her girlfriend. 

 

“Clarke we’ve known each other for a long time. Since sophomore year of college. Senior year was by far the best year. Because you made me so happy when you asked me to be your girlfriend.” Lexa kneeled down. “I want to spend many more years with you. I love you Clarke. I want to be the one to make you happy in asking. Will you marry me?” Lexa pulled the box out of her pocket and opened it revealing a wonderfully crafted ring.  
Clarke had tears in her beautiful baby blue eyes. “Yes. Yes Lexa I’ll marry you.” Lexa put the ring on Clarke’s slightly shaky hand and kissed her now fiancé. The other customers in the restaurant clapped their congratulations. 

 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s hips. She felt Clarke immediately move to strengthen the hug pulling lexa impossibly closer to her body. Lexa leaned down and laid her head in the crook of her fiancée neck. She breathed the blondes comforting scent with eyes shut closed. Lexa just wanted to stay in the loving arms of the girl she loved but she could hear the muffled sound of one or both of their moms crying. Lexa held Clarke a little tighter before they both separated. Lexa twined her hand with Clarke’s and felt immediate joy and more so with feeling grandmother’s ring perfectly resting there. Lexa couldn’t help but look at her mom first. Her mother had tears streaming down her face when she congratulated them. She had more tears combined than the rest of the parents because the ring was her mother’s. Seeing it put to use again just struck a chord in Lexa’s mother. Lexa moved onto her father but now she had more tears in her own eyes. Because her strict stone like dad was rubbing his mossy green eyes with his handkerchief. Lexa looked to Clarke’s dad and saw that Jake was the only one sporting a goofy grin. He had his arms around his crying wife. Lexa could only imagine the emotions a full blown wedding would make of her family. The brunette smiled softly she felt so lucky that she would be spending the rest of her life making happy moments with Clarke.


End file.
